Artemis aka Huntress
by ArtemisYoungJustice
Summary: Artemis Crock is aka Huntress. Warning child abuse is in this story! You have two main times Huntress time and Artemis on the team. Flashbacks and point of views. I don't own young justice or dc nation.
1. Slipping Out

**I don't own dc nation or young justice. The main characters are Artemis, Sportsmaster and Batman.**

Artemis layed on her bed wishing the pain would go away. Her dad had gotten mad at her for missing her target. Of course she had been punished. She felt broken. She didn't cry thankfully, crying made it worse. Ever since mom and Jade had left dad had become worse. Her dad said that this would make her stronger. And only the strong can go into the family business. Artemis didn't want to go into the family business. She didn't want to make others cry like daddy did. Well cry for sadness. She wanted to make people cry for happiness. Not sadness. Artemis wanted to be like Batman,Green Arrow, Wonderwoman a hero. Not a villain. Artemis sighed. Right now her dad was out on a shadows mission. Artemis got and grabbed her bow hidden under Jade's old bed (Daddy wouldn't look there). She opened the window. And slip out of the house. She had a few hours at most. She loved Gotham at night. All the noise and lights. Artemis put on a mask and jumped down the building. Only thing Artemis didn't know was that someone was watching her.


	2. Before It's Too Late

**I don't own young justice or dc nation. This chapter has child abuse by the way.**

I had taken out five robbers tonight. I love doing something good for once. I jumped from building to building. I felt like I was free. Free from my past, future and the family business. I loved every moment. But soon I would have to return home. And going back to training with dad. I shudder at the thought. Since Jade was gone all his attention was put on her. And since mom was gone no one was there to tell that was enough. I use to hope some hero like Batman or Green Arrow would take me away from him but it never happened. Gotham is full of crime and same with the world the heroes were busy saving it. I not going to hold out for a hero. I'm not a damsel in distress I can fend for myself. And others. I'm like Rowan Hood not Cinderella. I'm just fine. I jump of another building. I sit down and watch the city. It's my favorite time of the day. Night. Where the sky cloaked black. The stars are out and shining. It's not to bright just enough light. I watch people on the street bustle and hustle. It was suppose to be a holiday. Which one? Christmas that it's. I wonder what's Christmas is like. I wonder. I look at the town's clock. Ugh oh dad probably be home soon I better get going. Once I arrive home. I smell alcohol at once. Dad is home. I put my bow and mask under Jade's bed. I walk in the living room cautiously. Dad on a chair drinking.

I thought you ran away little girl just like Jade. He growls out.

Dad I swear I didn't try to run away I just went out. I say with caution. Dad's mood changes quickly when drinking. Mom was the only one who could stop him.

Don't say that I know you were going to leave like the others! He yells. He gets up and throws me against the wall.

Mom didn't leave you she saved you. I point out. Jade was another story.

Yes but she left then Jade! Now you! Slam I thrown on the table. Dad's glass cup is broken and I pretty sure some of it is in my back. I'm bleeding. It's warm and sticky.

Dad you need to stop drinking. I try to reason with him. As a grown up does to a child. I'm the grown up trying to reason with him.

No! Smack. I'm now bleeding in my mouth. My face feels as if it on fire. It's stings. It's sore.

Dad I not leaving. If I ran away then why am I here. I try to reason with him again.

Cause you realize it's a bad idea. Fling. I thrown in the air then I crash to the ground. I feel that I'm broken. I don't cry cause like I said it makes things worse. I try to breath but I can't I'm choking on my own blood. With that the world around me turns black.

Batman watch the child that night. She was a good fighter. She took out four grown men. Larger and stronger than her. She was trained. So Batman had watched her enter her apartment. He saw it all. She was Sportsmaster daughter. It was disgusting how her father treated her. He had to fix it now before it was too late.


	3. Questions And Plans

**I don't own young justice or dc nation. I making the chapters larger as requested. **

Artemis woke up hearing beeps. Stop it alarm clock! She yelled at the beeping machine.

It's not an alarm clock. Said a voice I didn't know.

I open my eyes to see a three men and one woman. The woman was a nurse. One of the men was a doctor and the other two I knew by name. Wayne and Commissioner Gordon. Oh boy what now?

Artemis we aren't here to hurt you. Said Mr. Gordon. We here to ask you some questions.

Okay. I say. I wonder how I got here.

Artemis does your dad hurt you often? He asks.

Depends I say.

How? He asks.

Sometimes he just hurts me other times I'm punished. I state simply.

Why are you punished? He asks.

Not hitting my target, looking about to cry, letting Cheshire go, not doing something right. I state.

Who Cheshire? He asks confused.

My older sister Jade. She left the night mom went to jail.

Ow. Do you know where Jade is? He asks.

No and if I did I wouldn't tell. Cause if I did dad would find her. I state simply. I can't let anyone hurt my Cheshire cat.

Artemis do you know that child abuse is wrong? He asks.

It's not child abuse it's "training". I say as if those things are different

What type of training? He asks.

He wants to me to make people cry. I say.

Do you want to do that Artemis? Says Mr. Bruce Wayne.

I want to make people cry being happy not sad or in pain. And you can't change that. I answer.

We don't want you to change that Artemis that's good thing. States Mr. Gordon.

Artemis why didn't you tell anyone about this? Asks the doctor who's name I don't know.

Cause Jade did it once and she got hurt. I say.

Ow. Is all the doctor says.

So why am I here? I ask.

Mr. Wayne saw what happened and called us. Says Mr. Gordon.

Ow. Is all I can say.

Now Artemis it's important you rest. Mr. Wayne and I have some business to discuss.

Yes Sir. I say.

They leave and the nurse comes over and starts messing with the machine next to me.

Artemis you have nice manners. She says.

I smile which hurts. My mom taught me them. With that I close my eyes and try to fall to sleep.

* * *

What are we going to do with her? Her dad still out there. I say to Mr. Gordon.

I don't know. He says. Poor girl she just seven years old. She should have a good family not a criminal one. He says angrily.

Any chance you found Jade? I try to change the subject.

No as far as we know she Artemis older sister. And favors her mother. She trained and deadly. But she could be dead for all we know.

I nod wondering about Artemis older sister.

We can't send her to the foster homes that's just as bad. I state. He nods.

I think I'm going to adopt her says Mr. Gordon. I have a daughter. Barbara. Just Artemis's age. Artemis might like a new family.

Take care of her. Is all I say before I leave .


	4. The Unknown

**Hey guys sorry haven't updated. Review please. Also would you want Barbara to become Batgirl and Robin to come in soon? **

* * *

Artemis stared in her (new) bedroom's darkness, thinking over things. She now lived Barbara and Mr. Godorn. She now went to Gotham Academy with Barbara her "sister". Artemis liked Barbara **very **much but she had only one sister Jade. Her crazy Cheshire cat. Barbara was like a her friend. It was hard calling Mr. Gordon **dad **and Barbara **sister. **She just started trusting them. Yesterday she had went with Barbara to buy some clothes at the mall. She had never been their before. She had only bought a few outfits. Though Babs (Barbara) tried to get her to buy some more clothes, which was unsuccessful. School was interesting. Artemis had never went to school before in her life. At the first few weeks she need tutoring but since she learn quickly (she had to) she didn't need it anymore. Now she was a top student in school. Instead of the worst. She played nice and behaved with manners just like her mom had taught her. "Just cause your training to be a villain doesn't mean that's a excuse for no manners". Her mom had always told her. After school she would go to her room and do homework without being asked. Afterwards she and Barbara went to gymnasts classes. Then came home did the chores and have dinner. Mr. Gordon would join them if he wasn't busy in the office. At the table they would talk about their day or just ate in silence. Then they would watch tv or played a game before bed. That was a normal day.

Latter at night was what she waited for. She wasn't Artemis she was Huntress. The girl who took down Clayface, Harley and Joker and Catwoman. (Her outfit was mostly black with hints of purple.) She was a good guy now not a villain. She wouldn't do the family business. She could choose who she was. Not her dad ,mom, sister or anybody else. She was her own person. Sadly she had to come back in a reasonable time because of school. She stayed hidden, she didn't need to be known. The unknown is feared more the the known. She didn't need the Police or Batman after her. She must be way below the notice of anyone. So far she hadn't seen her dad since that night. But she wasn't dumb she would see him soon and she had to be ready for it.


	5. Time Skip

**Dear readers sorry about the last story being so short. I just wanted you to know I was alive. I've been getting over a cold (not fun). I made this one longer. Hope you like. Ow I'm done a time skip where Artemis is on the team. I been wanting to do this for a while. You'll see some flash backs and present time. And different point of views. Please review if you like it or don't. **

* * *

**Artemis's point of view.**

Artemis stared at her old Huntress uniform and mask. Red Arrow and Wally's words still fresh in her mind. She had to figure out what was up, with Professor Ivo, Klarion, Cheshire, Sportsmaster, Brain and Mallah. The team didn't trust what she said (which they did have a good reason to) or her. So it was left to this time she would choose to go on her own. The last time she had to keep the others away. But Artemis Green Arrow's new sidekick wasn't going but Huntress Batman's first sidekick, before Robin The Boy Wonder. Artemis grabbed her suit and mask before leaving.

**Wally's point of view.**

The next day, Artemis still hadn't showed up. Artemis came to the cave everyday except if injured and that didn't stop her from trying. If she was mad at someone she would tell them she didn't just ignore them. Was she really mad at him for what he had said last night? Part of him said she deserved it since he stood up for her and she just stabbed him in the back. The other said he was harsh to her last night. Ugh! He was mixed up in emotions. He need to go find Artemis and figure out what was up. Wait? Where does Artemis live? He'll ask Robin, he would know.

Wally was very surprised when Robin told him he didn't know where Artemis lived. Robin pretty much knows everything. So that was a shock. Then he realized nobody really knew Artemis that well not even Zatanna who had been spending the most time with the new archer. Artemis was always private, she didn't talk about her outside life. What was Artemis outside life was like? By now it was the afternoon so Wally was really hoping that Artemis would show. How was he going to find Artemis if he didn't know anything about her?

**Artemis point of view.**

Ugh! She had spent all the hours left last night and some of today's trying to figure out what was going on. But no luck at all! So Artemis went home and crashed into her bed. Barbara woke Artemis up in the afternoon telling her she need to get up. She had lunch since it was way too late for breakfast. She decide it was best to stay away from the team. They all need time to think about yesterday. Artemis sighed at her sandwich. "So are you going to tell me what's up?" Asked Barbara wondering what was up with her sister. "Last night my friend's friend joined us and he hates my guts and I made a mistake and now my friends think I was insecure when I was just trying to protect". "Ouch." Replied Barbara wondering about Artemis's friends. "Tell them the truth". Then she left Artemis wondering how the truth would make the problem worse.


End file.
